


Collide (or the time Dana Scully had to clean the autopsy table twice)

by jodiefostersfosterchild



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Public Sex, Sexual Intercourse, Smut, voyurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodiefostersfosterchild/pseuds/jodiefostersfosterchild
Summary: For the "Map of Us" 50 States of Sex thingie on tumblr.After a long day in the autopsy bay, Dana Scully needs to release some tension. Luckily, her partner is there to help her out.





	Collide (or the time Dana Scully had to clean the autopsy table twice)

To say that it was the worst day of her life would be a falsehood. She had lost family members, been hospitalized on numerous occasions with illnesses as severe as gunshot wounds and rare forms of cancer, and been convinced of her fleeting existence too many times for a day like this to be considered the worst day ever…but damnit, was it close.  


She would be the first to admit she had a temper, owning wholeheartedly to the stereotype given by the color of her hair, and sometimes she couldn’t seem to shake the annoyance she felt towards her partner, Fox Mulder, especially on days like today, when he drug her out to ‘Middle Of Nowhere’, Ohio and asked her, too nicely, to perform autopsies on the most recent victims of the most recent attacks of an apparent Dogman that had begun terrorizing the town, creating a large hole in the population. It was their routine, and Dana Scully hated too much of it.  


Most days she wouldn’t have minded doing autopsies, she was a medical doctor, a professional forensic pathologist, and when she initially applied for the FBI, she had assumed that it would be what she did every day for the rest of her life. Most days there was something almost therapeutic about the situation; that regardless of what was on the outside, the insides of a person were always the same: gross, covered in blood, and strictly textbook. Even someone so enigmatic as Mulder, all passion and swimmer’s body and (a recent revelation) wild sex, when on an autopsy table would be nothing but guts and everything she expected.  


However, today, her opinions on autopsies had changed drastically. It all began with her not being able to find any scrubs, other than a pair far too small for her. The friendly nurse at the front gave her the set, informing them it was all she had left over. The point of scrubs was to be comfortable, movable, breathable, while she did her diligent, investigative work, not draw attention to her ass and breasts as they stretched the too-small material. Whenever the nurses came in to grab extra supplies, their eyes lingered in one of the two places, causing Scully to blush, against her better judgment. She felt exposed. She felt embarrassed. But most of all, she felt strangely turned on at being the center of attention.  


She never considered herself a voyeur, but with the way she was forced to go about her day feeling so exposed, was enough to set her aflame at the slightest spark. The action itself was enough to make her fight through her day, racing to get to the last body so she could go back to the hotel, take a nice warm bath and masturbate herself to sleep with the thought of lingering eyes on her body.  


It had been too long since her and Mulder had slept together. She often wondered if they were even considered to be together. There was a spark, an obvious connection both romantically and sexually, but things had yet to take a turn for the official. After every hot moment, one of them would silently slip on their clothes, sneaking out before the sunrise peaked through the bedroom curtains. The next day was always filled with the same banter, slight flirting, and absolutely no discussion of the previous night’s activities. Scully had begun to wonder where it all stood, and frankly, if the whole ordeal should even continue.  


At this moment, however, she didn’t even want to think of Mulder. As soon as Scully thought she was done with the overflow of bodies, he would show up with an EMS team, flashing his puppy-dog eyes and promising her just one more. One more turned into five more, leaving her, alone at 10:30 when everyone else had gone home but the janitor who she heard whistling “Take A Chance On Me” by ABBA. The song had immediately slipped into her head at the prompt as she washed the last victim’s blood off her hands and tried not to think about how much her feet hurt.  


She had just started cleaning the blood from the bay itself, as the janitor got to the chorus and Mulder’s tall frame walked through door.  
Scully braced herself, ready to pounce, the threat of another body imminent at the sight of her partner, causing her temper to flare. If he thinks I’m doing anything else tonight, I swear to God.  


“ABBA?” he asked playfully, his eyebrows raising. She found nothing about his presence funny, but could see the exhaustion forming around his eyes, a sight she knew all too well at this point in their partnership. He had obviously been hard at work today as well, almost making her sympathize with him.  


She huffed in response, pouring the cleaner onto the autopsy table, the smell of chemical lemons creeping into her nose. She was relieved to see him without an EMS team behind him, but still too angry at the days events to cut him any slack.  


He walked over to the table behind her and sat upon it. She knew he saw her. She could feel his eyes fixed on her ass as she continued to wipe up the mess created by the last victim. She could picture him eyeing her up and down, wondering to himself why she looked so sexy and impulsively licking his lips at the sight of the light blue pants wrapped tightly around her body. She felt herself tense at her thoughts, struggling to shake the image from her eyes, biting her lip at the sensation. She peaked around, a small part of her wanting to entertain the idea of Fox Mulder being hypnotized by her, and found his eyes locked on her body, sending a shockwave of pleasure from her head to toe, lingering for a bit too long in her core.  


“Scully, what do you say we go grab something to eat?” he tried, physically shaking his thoughts from him. Scully wished she knew exactly what he was thinking.  


Regardless of her lingering arousal, her temper flared inside of her. “Are you fucking kidding me, Mulder?” All previous precautions to remain professional in her language ceased to exist at the late hour mixed with her exhaustion.  


He looked stunned for a minute at her words, which slowly faded into annoyance as he scoffed. “What the hell did I do now? I swear, Scully, I feel like I do nothing but walk around on eggshells these days.”  


She could not believe his audacity. “What did you do? Is this a joke? Do you just expect me to spend the rest of my life answering to your beckoning call? Oh sure, Mulder, let me just do whatever the fuck you ask, every damn time, no questions.”  


“Are you mad about the autopsies? Scully, what do you think is your job? You’re a pathologist. I can’t do the work. If I didn’t ask you to do them you’d be mad that we weren’t cross-checking our records to make sure that it is the Dogman that’s doing the killings. Hell, you still probably don’t think it is the Dogman. Why do you have to make everything so difficult!?” He still stood away from her, yet she could feel the heat radiating off him, his anger boiling over.  


“The problem is, Mulder, you think that I’ll just do whatever you ask me to. Well, you’re fucking wrong. You think that all you have to do is walk in here and look at me that way that you think is convincing and I’ll do whatever you want. You think I make things difficult? What even is going on with us, Mulder? One second I think something might be happening between us and the next you don’t talk to me. You don’t try to initiate any form of affection. Do you think that I’m just going to wait around for that too? Why the hell am I even here, Mulder? If I make things difficult, then maybe you should just do this alone. All of it.” She turned back around, using a towel to wipe up the remaining cleaner.  


What had she done? She knew she didn’t mean anything she said, not really. She knew why this was so hard for him; for both of them. She anticipated him to walk away, and when she heard footsteps she waited to see his silhouette walk angrily out of the autopsy bay. Instead, she felt large hands wrap around her, roughly, from behind. Her breath caught in her throat in surprise as Mulder leaned down into her ear, his voice dark with lust.  


“You think this is easy for me, Scully?” he growled, the deep timbre of his voice causing her arousal to drip down her legs. His hands moved around her body, violently gripping onto her breast and cupping her sex, causing her to hiss at the friction caused by the tight clothes. God she wished he would just take them off of her already.  
She hadn’t realized how much she wanted this until right now. Every atom that comprised her body was lit up like a Christmas tree, a feeling of euphoria she hadn’t experienced in too long. This was Mulder, Fox Mulder, her Mulder, handling her out with pure lust and sexual frustration. She was still mad, but not enough to stop this feeling. If anything, it heightened the experience. He knew she wanted this, how she had felt all day, somehow, he knew. And if this is what happened when she finally let herself indulge in her sexuality, she would have to splurge more often.  


Once again taking her by surprise, he spun her around, lifting her onto the autopsy table she had occupied all day with ease. She wrapped her hands around his neck for stability while diving in for a kiss. He chuckled deep against her lips before moving down to her neck, hitting all the spots making her gasp before heading up to her ear.  


“You think that I didn’t see you today? Prancing around this autopsy bay with those tight scrubs on? God, Scully, your ass looks so good in those pants I almost feel bad for taking them off of you in a second.” he growled in between kisses sending shivers all the way between her legs. She had always had a fascination with his voice and hearing him like this, the deep tone dripping with desire, was enough to hypnotize her. He moved so she was laying on the table as he got on top, resting his forming erection on her thigh as he kissed her again grinding into her lightly.  


“You think you could just walk away, Scully? You wanna just leave it all behind? How about I try to convince you otherwise, lover?” She could feel herself grinding back into him at his words. He worked his way back up to her ear, whispering “it took everything in me not to take you in front of everyone here. Not to lock the door behind me after dropping off a body and making you scream so loud you’d wake the dead. Fuck, Scully.”  


She moaned at the idea. He grinned to himself. She realized how much she loved him talking to her like this. Telling her how much he wanted her. She wanted so terribly to find the words to tell him, but with every gasp nothing came out, Mulder overloading her senses. Without word, he slid off the table, his lack of presence on top of her making her shiver and already missing his touch.  


“As much as I love those scrubs on you Scully, I think it’s about time we take them off.” She sighed in relief as he slid the top off, his fingertips feeling like ice against her warm skin, goosebumps trailing behind them. He planted kisses on her stomach, inch by inch as he removed the top, until he got to her breasts. She thought she heard a moan from him as she unlatched her bra herself and threw it across the room. He devoured her breasts causing her to cry out and moan his name. He was hot and angry, frustrated with the day. He was taking it out on her breasts and she didn’t mind one bit. Mulder was a quick learner, picking up on all her weak spots even after their first time. By now, he was well acquainted with her breasts and was going to see how far they could go. It was as if, somehow, he could read her mind, knowing exactly what she wanted and when. As he licked and sucked, he gently squeezed at her other nipple, making her squirm and gasp underneath his touch. The sensations became too much for her, the combination of the cold autopsy table mixed with the warm of Mulder’s body covering her. She snaked her hand down between his legs, palming his erection through his dress pants, causing him to groan against her nipple, the vibrations sending her into a frenzy.  


By the end of his ministrations she was a panting mess, practically pulling him off her. She had managed to get him completely out of his pants and underwear during his worship and was then fully tugging on his dick. She had almost forgotten how beautiful he was. His breath caught in his throat as she reached down to her leaking sex, gathering some of the moisture and using it as lubricant on his cock. She felt his pulse underneath her hand.  
He moaned “Oh my God, Scully that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I need to be inside of you now, is that okay?” he asked moving her hand away as he stood at the foot of the table.  


“Oh God, yes, Mulder, please.” The sound of her own voice caused her to grow impossibly wetter, hearing herself say those words in this forbidden space seemed so intensely erotic. For them, work was finally finding a place among their play, and she loved every second of it. She stood up, weak on her legs and pushed the man onto the table, playfully, as he had done to her what seemed like hours ago.  


“We have to try to be quiet,” she whispered to him as she straddled his stomach, regaining her control over the situation, silently convincing him to give up some of the power. He audibly moaned at the feeling of her wetness on him. “If I ride you, the table won’t squeak as loud. Wouldn’t want the janitor to hear, would we?” She took this chance to taste his neck nipping and licking and cross referencing her growing catalogue of all the places that made his breath hitch.  
She continued kissing him all over his face and neck and chest, littering his body with marks and bites that would get him odd looks in the office once they returned. He moved his hand between them, grabbing his shaft and slowly pushing it inside her causing her to unlatch from his neck, throwing her head back with a loud moan. His hand left her hip, reaching up to cover her mouth.  


“So loud, Scully. You have to control yourself, baby.” She doubled over, framing his face with her arms, his hands smoothing her hair as she adjusted to her size. “I promise, I’ll take you back to the hotel after this and you can be as loud as you want.” She groaned as quietly as possible as he began thrusting into her, her meeting him there, slamming herself further down onto his cock.  


“Scully, baby, you feel so good. So tight for me already.” She moaned in his ear, biting onto his shoulder to stop herself from crying out in pleasure as his words pushed her closer and closer to climax. “You were thinking about this today too, huh? You saw how they all looked at you today. All of those EMT guys drooling over your tits and ass. Well, only I got to fuck you. Only I got to take those scrubs off you tonight. Because you’re mine, Scully.” She grinded into him deeper and deeper, the head of his cock hitting her cervix in just the right way, causing her to hit her orgasm head on.  


“OhmygodMulderyes. YesOhmyGodMuldersogood. So. Deep.” She muttered out, her voice echoing around the empty room. How could she possibly be quiet when it was this good.  


She felt her walls tighten around him, her orgasm still lingering, and felt his cock twitch.  


“Oh Scully, I’m gonna cum so hard, baby. Oh Scully, fuck yes. You’re so fucking sexy riding me like that. Fucking Christ. YES.”  
She collapsed on his chest, him wrapping his arms around her embracing her. She felt like she could drift off to sleep, stark naked on an autopsy table, when he said, “I’m sorry, Scully.”  


She got off him and he sat up.  


“You’re right, about it all. Everything is just so crazy right now and I don’t wanna mess this up but somehow I keep fucking it up and-“  
She stopped him by planting a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips. “You mentioned something about dinner?” She said smiling. He smiled back at her as she tried to telepathically tell him they’d talk later.  


What they had was messy, they both knew that, but she wouldn’t trade what they had for anything more with anyone else. She didn’t know if anything they did would ever be simple, but at that point, standing naked in the arms of her partner in an autopsy bay in Ohio where an apparent Dogman was on the loose, she didn’t care. She was with him, and yes, he was demanding at times, and yes, they should probably talk about their problems, but at that moment it was just them. And at that moment, that’s all that mattered to them both.


End file.
